


Как они там, в тумане?

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Возможно, ей всё это показалось.





	Как они там, в тумане?

“Дорогой Ньют”.

Она на секунду остановилась, подумала, но всё же решила, что это подходящее обращение. Может, в следующий раз…

“Как твои дела?”

“…ещё очень много работы…”

“…после потери Криденса…”

Перо скрипело. Расколдовав его, Тина смяла бумагу и бросила в корзину, к предыдущим пяти комкам. Или десяти. Она бросила считать как раз после пятого.

Глубоко вдохнув, она пододвинула новый лист и обмакнула перо. “Дорогой Ньют”.

Ближайшее почтовое отделение располагалось в паре кварталов от Вулворт-билдинг, и Тина ушла с работы чуть раньше обычного, чтобы прогуляться. Сворачивать в переулок она не стала. Ей уже несколько дней казалось, что за ней кто-то следит. Даже сейчас, посреди улицы, оживлённой предрождественской суетой, это ощущение сохранялось.

Возле почты, зачарованной от глаз немагов, было не так многолюдно — для простых жителей Нью-Йорка вход выглядел как скучная дверь в скучной стене, от которой хочется отвернуться, чтобы немедленно забыть о её существовании. Здесь каждый волшебник был на виду.

За спиной, определённо, раздавались шаги. Выйдя из здания почты, Тина на всякий случай как бы бесцельно прошлась по улице, потом внезапно повернула обратно, но они не исчезли — стихли ненадолго и вернулись, снова оказавшись за спиной. Нащупывая в кармане палочку, Тина будто невзначай оглянулась — и вдруг увидела в витрине знакомый профиль. В неосвещённом стекле отражался бледный молодой человек с тёмными глазами; выражение лица показалось Тине потерянным. Забыв о преследователе, она резко обернулась, но рядом никого не было. Отражение в витрине пропало.

Она растерянно закрутила головой. Впереди, засунув руки в карманы явно не подходящего для такой погоды пиджака, брёл сгорбленный парень; он уже вывернул на Бродвей и направился обратно в сторону Вулворт-билдинг. Тина едва заставила себя перейти с бега на быстрый шаг, чтобы не напугать его и чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание.

Он почти затерялся в толпе, но Тина снова нашла его взглядом и больше не отставала. Сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Он, точно он — пригибает голову, будто чего-то боится, ёжится от холода в своём потрёпанном пиджаке, потирает руки, пытаясь их согреть, и снова засовывает в карманы; ветер шевелит тёмные волосы. Шаги её больше не преследовали — похоже, он понял, что его раскрыли, поэтому и попытался скрыться.

Он шёл всё медленнее, нога за ногу, и Тина легко догнала его, схватила за плечо.

— Криденс!

Когда он поворачивался, она уже понимала, что ошиблась, но не хотела в это верить. Худой бледный мужчина скользнул пустым взглядом по её лицу, и её пальцы разжались.

— Извините, я приняла вас за другого.

Он даже не отреагировал толком — для большого города рядовое происшествие, в Нью-Йорке полно похожих людей, — просто молча нырнул в толпу. Тина огляделась с неясной тревогой; чувство было такое, будто она только что потратила на пустяки драгоценное время, которого не хватало… для чего?

Пытаясь поймать мысль, она дошла до Вулворт-билдинг. На секунду ей показалось, что у входа в МАКУСА застыл знакомый силуэт. Но когда она пересекла улицу, возле дверей никого не было. Только вился в воздухе, медленно тая, угольно-серый дым.


End file.
